Human Diamonds
by MojaveMarshal
Summary: Yellow Diamond has always hated Humans, they were so gross and primitive! However she never thought in a million years that she would become one! Steven Universe and it's characters are owned by CN and Rebecca Suger
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Reality

Yellow Diamond paced quickly to lab 53, her boots making the only sound in the entire hallway. She was shaking in excitement, a report was sent from this lab to her not to long ago that could change everything! She entered the lab and saw what was before her. On the other side of the glass was a portal gate. Ever since the Era 2 began on Homeworld resources were getting scarce, if this lab succeeded in its assignment the resource crisis would be over! With new dimensions to explore, they would be able to have a limitless supply of resources and become the first inter-dimensional empire! She walked over to the lab manager, a Zircon. She was six feet tall and had short hair and was blue. She turned to Yellow Diamond and bowed "My Diamond, thank you for coming. We are just about to test the portal gate for the first time!"

Yellow nodded in acknowledgement "Let us begin then!" Zircon nodded and directed the other Gems to begin the procedure. Suddenly a blue glow appeared from the middle and began to expand, slowly. "Portal power at 10%." Zircon stated as the glow was growing brighter. "30%." Yellow clicked her heels together and a smile crept upon her face. She would be regarded as the Diamond who saved Gemkind, unlike Blue or White. "70%." Zircon continued, it was getting brighter and brighter. Suddenly it glowed red, and started to expand a brighten at an alarming rate! "Zircon what's happening!?" Yellow demanded "It's overcharging!" Zircon yelled "99%" she finished with. Suddenly it jumped to 111%! "It's going to blow! Everyone find cover!" Zircon ducked under her desk and the other Gems did the same. Unfortunately since Yellow Diamond was 30 feet tall, there wasn't a lot of places to hide. The portal frame exploded and Yellow was engulfed with red light and everything went dark.

Yellow woke with a start, she was laying on the ground looking up at a large yellow star. "Thats funny, Homeworld's star is red." she thought. She sat up and looked around, she was definitely not on Homeworld. All around her was desert, however running through it was a black path made of some strange material. She stood up and turned around, behind her was a sign. It was much more primitive than signs on Homeworld. For one thing, the message didn't move to follow the viewer's eye. The sign read "Interstate Fifteen." She walked up to it and put her hand on it to inspect it. She recoiled when she saw her hand, it was tan rather than yellow. Also it wasn't hard, rather it was kinda squishy. She looked down at herself, she was still wearing her clothing but one thing was noticeably missing. Her gem was gone, replaced by two squishy, things! She started to hyperventilate, then she stopped for a single moment. She needed to breath! Worry started to settle in as she knew what these were signs of! Finally she spotted a puddle of water close to the sign, she slowly walked over and saw her reflection. Her hair was the same, though not as vibrant. However she saw her face, it looked the same. Stunning as ever, but her eyes were brown and had round pupils. She knew what she was, "I'm Human!" she screamed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hitchhiker

Yellow felt queasy, she was HUMAN! She must be having a dream, "A result of the explosion that's all." she thought to herself. But the more she thought about it the more that theory was proven wrong. "OH NO!" Yellow talked to herself "What if I can never make it back? I'll die here in this stupid, disgusting Human body!" Tears started to form on her face as she continued. "I'll need to eat, sleep, drink and…." She shuddered at the last thought. She was feeling very hot, she didn't want to get rid of her clothes but she knew that Humans aren't as resistant to heat as Gems. So she sadly took off her beautiful golden overcoat, revealing some thin, lemon colored underdress.

Soon after her throat started to hurt and it slowly got worse. She knew what it was, thirst, Yellow knew that Humans survived of water. She turned to the puddle of water for a moment, but thought against it. There was no way a Diamond such as herself would go so low as to drink water from a dirty puddle! So she sat there and waited, for anything, all she saw for miles around was desert. There was the black path, so she ought to start there. She stood up again and started to walk besides it, she looked around, trying to find anything besides desert. Then she saw it, in the distance, something shiny was moving quickly down the path. As it got closer, she could make out some details. It was silver in color, it had 4 circles, two on each side. It was shorter than her, but not by much. Finally it had a large glass cockpit on the front, it was slowing down and it eventually pulled up besides her. One of the side windows rolled down and she saw a Human inside. He had tanned skin like her, but had a short beard and full head of dark brown hair. He looked about 30, he wore a light grey shirt and some jeans. He looked at her and asked "What is a pretty women like you doing out here in the desert? You lost?" He sounded genuinely concerned, Yellow had to make her next choice carefully "Yes I am, lost. Can you direct me to the nearest settlement Human?" He made a funny look, "You act like you aren't a Human, which you clearly are. Are you ok?" Yellow looked at him with a scowl "I'm fine just, thirsty." He chuckled "Well you can hop in if you like, I'm driving back to Vegas anyways." He opened the side door and she climbed in. She looked around the vehicle, it was fairly clean with the seats made of leather. She then saw a bottle of clean looking water in the console between them, without thinking she grabbed the bottle and drank its contents. "Hey hey, slow down. You will make yourself sick!" He said as he started driving, "Names Grant by the way." he finished with as he put on the radio.

Yellow jumped at the sudden noise but Grant didn't seem to notice. As she looked out the window and the neverending expanse of desert she thought to herself "I will make it back to Homeworld, even if it kills me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth

The drove in silence for about an hour, as it was getting dark Yellows new stomach growled. "Oh great, now I'm hungry!" She said to herself. " Don't worry, will be home in a little bit, I'll make you something if you like. By the way what's your name?" Grant asked. "My name is, Yellow and I would like you to make me a meal Human. Er I mean Grant." He looked at her inquisitively and finally said "I must be going crazy, but I think you're an alien." Yellow started to fluster "What do you mean Gr, Grant?" He turned to her and said "Well for starters, you called me 'Human' twice! As if you weren't one, also I found you in the middle of nowhere, like your the Terminator. Then your outfit, who wears something like that?" He pointed to her overcoat in the back, she was being found out, what would the Human do to her if it found out? She then got angry and punched her car door. She yelped in pain as her hand started to hurt, "Damn it! Humans are so weak!" Yellow yelled out loud. She quickly realized what she said and turned to Grant just as she was pistol whipped and went unconscious.

Yellow woke up tied in a chair with duct tape, and looked around. She was in a nice looking house with almost all the lights turned off. She looked up and saw Grant and he was pointing a weapon at her. "Alright you Alien, you're gonna tell me what you are and what you're doing here or else." Yellow looked down at the weapon, she was Human so this weapon could kill her. She knew that if she tried to trick him she could die. There was no way out of this so she spoke, she told him about Gems, about the Diamonds, and about their galactic empire. She told him how she was Yellow Diamond and how she got to Earth. She left out the details about how she tried to wipe out Humanity in her dimension and how Pink was shattered. She finally finished and Grant spoke "That has got to be, the craziest story I have ever heard!" Yellow scowled but Grant continued "But it's so crazy that not even a junkie could make that up, I believe you." She looked at him in surprise, she felt him cut the tape off her body and pulled her up. "So do you know how to get back?" Grant asked her "Yes I remember the schematics for the portal, but I doubt that you Humans would have the materials to build the portal." Grant smiled "I know a guy, but it will take time. For now, I'm sorry I taped you up, you can stay at my house until you get home if you like." Yellow looked around, it was a nice place, for a Human. From the front door to the right was a living room with a couch and T.V. Behind it was a kitchen, to the left was a hallway leading to a bathroom, laundry room and bedroom and an office. "You can use my bed, I can use the couch." Grant offered, Yellow turned to him and decided "I will stay in your dwelling until I return home." Although Grant couldn't see it, Yellow was shocked that this Human would offer her a place to sleep and live. She always thought that they were selfish, hoarding creatures. But this Human proved her wrong like it was nothing, maybe Humans aren't as bad as she thought. Her new stomach growled loudly "Sounds like someone's hungry, don't worry I'll make us a nice meal in a little bit. Just sit back and relax." Grant said as he turned on the T.V.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Human Life

Yellow sat down on the couch as Grant went into the kitchen and started to prepare some food. The Human on the T.V was talking about things she didn't understand, Trump? Syria? Mortgage Rates? She turned to Grant and commented "Why do you Humans waste so much time watching this, T.V?" Grant didn't look up but said "We get bored easily, so we use it to entertain ourselves." Yellow scoffed and said "That is another reason we Gems are better than you, we don't get bored!" Grant looked up with a small face of annoyance but said nothing.

After 45 minutes Grant walked over to the T.V and changed the channel and called for dinner. She sat down and a plate of food was placed in front of her. "Chicken, peas and rice. A staple from when I was a kid." Grant said as he sat down and turned to the T.V. He passed her a cup of water and opened up a bottle which was labeled "Sandy Sarsaparilla" and took a swig. She looked down at her food, picked up a "spoon" and grabbed some peas and put them in her mouth. "Not bad Grant, but why does everything you Humans make have to be so gross looking?" Yellow said as she looked and the food. Grant's bottle hit the table harder than usual and he said "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all." Yellow looked at him confused "What does that mean?" He scowled and said "That means I'm tired of the 'Gems are better, Humans are worse' shit! There's also the fact that you seem to have never done any work in your life!" Yellow was flabbergasted "You dare talk to me like that Human, I am a queen! You are a peasant, if I could I would kill you where you stand!" Grant darkly chuckled "Well right now, your majesty. I'm the only one who believes you and the only one who is willing to take care of you. So I suggest you start giving your care-taker respect!" he paused for a moment before adding "You know, I was going to let you stay home tomorrow as I went to work. But now you're coming with me, you will know what it is like to be a peasant!" Yellow pointed her nose in the air in disgust and said "There is no way I'm doing any manual labor, especially for a Human!" Grant chuckled again "Then I guess you won't be needing this!" He grabbed her plate of food and started walking away. At first she didn't care, but when a sharp pain rang out of her stomach and yielded "Alright alright! I'll go to your 'job' tomorrow, just give me that food!" Grant smiled "I thought so." He handed her her plate and sat down to eat and watch what he called "basketball."

An half an hour later dinner was done and Grant said he was "taking a shower". Yellow sat on the couch watching something called "Planet Earth 2" Grant put it on before he went for his shower. She was actually intrigued on how strange life was on Earth and when it was over, she wanted to watch more. By then Grant had finished and sat beside her to watch it. She scooted herself further from him but he didn't care. When it was over he turned off the T.V and said it was time for bed. "But I'm not tired!" she said as a strange noise escaped her mouth. Yellow was totally surprised at this and Grant chucked "That was a yawn, and that means your body is tired." Yellow grumbled but decided that he was right, he led her to the bathroom and taught her how to brush her teeth. He then went through his dresser and pulled out some pajamas and told her to put them on. Yellow went into the bathroom and took off her clothes, revealing her entire body which she had to admit, looked pretty great. She put on the pjs and climbed into the bed, Yellow was surprised that it was so comfy. Who knew that Human bedding was so good! Finally Grant came in and turned off the light, "You know how to sleep right?" She nodded and Grant finished with "Well I'll see you in the morning. Good night and don't let the bedbugs bite!" He closed the door and the only thought Yellow had was "What are bedbugs?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sandy Sarsaparilla

" _How could abandon us?!" Blue Diamond said, bawling. Yellow, in her Human form, looked up at her towering sisters. "You were gone when we needed you, how could you live with Humans. Become Human!" White Diamond screeched, Yellow started to tear up "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen, please I'm sorry!" White raised her boot over Yellow and everything went black._

Yellow was awoken by someone shaking her gently, she turned to Grant with tears in her eyes. "What happened?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her. "Bad dream?" he asked again and she nodded, "I'm so sorry, was it about you being Human?" Yellow nodded, then surprisingly Grant gave her a hug. She decided to accept it and smiled, Grant then said that he was making breakfast and that she needed to get ready for work. She nodded and went into the bathroom, inside was a sticky note and instructions on how to use the shower. 15 minutes later, she had showered and "relieved" herself. She came into the bedroom to discover some jeans and a dress shirt. There was another sticky note. " _I went to the store last night after you fell asleep and got you some clothes, I hope you like them :)"_ She put them on and they fit well. She then stumbled into the living room/kitchen. Grant was making something on the stove and the T.V was on, Yellow sat down at the table and a plate of strange looking circles were placed in front of her. She poked them with her fork and asked "What are these things?" Grant brought over a small cup and said "Here, have those pancakes with this." He poured some brown liquid on it. "Try it, it's maple syrup." She picked up a small square of pancake that was covered in syrup. She chewed for a moment, swallowed then started to attack the pancakes and was eating them quite quickly. Grant laughed, "You finish up while I get ready." He disappeared into his room while she finished. Five minutes later he came out wearing a nice brown suit. "Alright let's go." He called out as he walked for the door. Yellow cleaned up and followed, stepping outside it was kinda chilly. She quickly got into the car and Grant started to drive. As he drove he noticed that Yellow was shivering, "Are you cold?" She nodded and Grant turned on the heater. "Thank you, that's the correct phrase right?" He smiled and nodded, after driving for about 15 minutes they drove up to a large, red bricked building. On the front was a painting of a bottle of Sandy Sarsaparilla. "What is this place?" She asked. "This is my company, Sandy Sarsaparilla." Grant said, when they entered they came across a front desk with a short women with red hair. "Humans can have red hair?" Yellow whispered to Grant and he nodded before speaking to the women. "Jeine, your early." She rolled her eyes before saying " Of course sir, who is the lemon head though?" Yellow was about to put the Human in her place before Grant stopped her. "She's my sister in law, and she said she would help out today at the plant." "Of course sir, I placed your mail in your office." Grant nodded before taking Yellow up an some stairs into his office. On the way they passed a large window looking down to the factory floor. Yellow was surprised that humans had such large machines and assembly lines. "They are quite industrious." Yellow thought as they entered Grant's office. It was nice enough, a large sand-colored carpet covered the floor, with paintings and books. Finally a large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room with a window behind it. "Impressive, for Humans of course." Yellow said, Grant chuckled and said " It ain't much, but it works. Anyways as soon as the factory opens for the day I'll be sending you to do work, it isn't serious though." Yellow accepted the inevitable but had to ask one question. "Why do you make that drink product, why not something more important?" Grant sat down and looked at her "Because it's my dream, when I was 6 my dad took me on a tour of the Coca-Cola plant. I was so fascinated by the place that I started to research into soda and how it was made. My dad saw that this was what I wanted to truly do. So from when I was 6 to when I was 25, 19 years! He worked his ass off in this very factory making bricks, on weekends he would wash cars. He almost never took a day off, eventually I got into college. I worked so hard that I graduated in three years. After that I helped him out in this factory, then five years ago we both bought this factory and made it into what it is today. But his years of smoking caught up with him and two years ago, he died of cancer. But ever sense then I have come to work for my own enjoyment as well as to honor him. This place is a testament to hard work, and that sitting pretty will only get you so far. That is why I make soda and that's why I am making you work."

Yellow was moved by Grant's story, she had never thought Humans would work so hard to get something. She also felt, bad, for Grant's father. However she couldn't worry about that now, because her greatest challenge was about to begin, manual labor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Real Work

An hour later Yellow was led from Grant's office down to the factory floor. As the went through the room men waved and said hello, it was very noisy. Eventually they came to the other side of the building into a large storage area. There were mountains of boxes each with the initials SSC on them. There were some shudders leading to some large trucks outside. When they entered they encounter four Humans, one was skinny and was sitting on a forklift, the next two had large builds but the final one shocked Yellow. He was a giant of a man, even larger than some quartz soldiers, he wore overalls and a white shirt. He was clean shaven and had a big smile on his face, "Hey boss! What you need?" the man boomed. Grant said "Hello John, I'm here to tell you that I put a help wanted ad in the paper. But that's not all, my sis in law Yellow wants to help you out!" Yellow smiled weakly and waved, John looked down and put a giant hand on her shoulder "She seems alright, I'll go easy on her." Yellow gulped and Grant nodded before leaving.

"S, so what's my job also who are you guys." John turned to her and said "Well I'm Big John, that's Sanchez and Rick." He pointed to the two medium men "And that's Martin" he pointed to the skinny man on the forklift. "Your job is simple, load the crates carefully onto the pallet board. When it's full, Martin will drive it over to the trucks, unload the pallet and crates and we load the next one." Yellow nodded as everyone got to work, she went over to the closest one and picked it up. It was heavier than imagined but she could do it with no trouble, meanwhile she watched Rick, Sanchez and Big John in envy. The two smaller men could pick up crates two at a time, and Big John could pick up four at a time. In no time at all the pallet was filled and Martin drove it over to the waiting truck. This process continued until 12:00 when an alarm rang out, Yellow jumped at it "Are we under attack!?" The men laughed "It's just time for lunch, come on!" The shuffled into a large room with multiple tables set up.

Jeine walked up to the confused Yellow and handed her a sack "Grant said I have to give this to you." and with that she walked off. Yellow opened the sack to see a nice PB&J, an apple, a bag of trail mix and of course a bottle of Sandy Sarsparilla. With her food she decided to sit next to Big John. As they ate Big John turned to her and said "You're doing good out there, keep it up. You know at first I thought you would do bad, but you have proved me wrong." Yellow smiled and thanked him, she felt funny in a good way. She felt that she was genuinely appreciated. After they ate another alarm rang, telling the workers to get back to work. As she entered the loading bay she felt a new surge of energy. She worked harder and faster and had fun while doing it. Eventually another alarm rang and the men started to pack up, Yellow looked at the clock, 4:00. Grant came into the loading bay "So how was she, not complaining I hope?" Big John put a giant hand on her shoulder "No problem at all, in fact she surged through it like a trooper. She almost was good as us." A face of surprise came over Grant and said "Well Yellow, I think it's time we head home. I'll order us some pizza." As Grant walked off Yellow turned to the four men and thanked them. She thanked Big John last and he gave her a big bear hug, she squirmed a little before he put her down. "You know what boys, Yellows alright! Well see you around hopefully. Yellow smiled, Humans weren't bad, not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Real Alien

General Pilgrim sat in Grant's house with his staff, he had been invited because of what Grant has supposedly discovered. An Alien, at first Pilgrim had his doubts, but after hearing the conditions he had found this "Gem" he was intrigued as well as the fact that at the time Grant says he found it, there was a large electrical disturbance there. Also he owed Grant a favor, his dad saved Pilgrim back in Vietnam so he felt that he ought to listen to his story.

Just then they heard a car pull up and a minute later the door opened. In came Grant and a strange woman, she was tall about 6 feet, her hair was in a strange style of two points, it was also bright yellow. They came in and a look of surprise came over the Woman's face. "Grant who are these people?" she asked him and Grant told her "These people are gonna take you back home." Pilgrim stood up and walked over to her and offered her his hand "My name is General Pilgrim of the United States Military and you are?"

Yellow Diamond realized that she was actually meeting a member of an Earth government so she straightened up and accepted his hand "I am Yellow Diamond of the Great Diamond Authority." The general nodded and proceeded "Before anything else, we need some sort of proof. Grant already told us about you and the fact that your previous body was made of light. So we would like to take a blood sample." Yellow cocked her head in confusion, then a scientist came up and explained. "You see Ms. Diamond, we hypothesised that sense your body is made of light and not blood, that there should be something different about you to differentiate between Human and Gem."

Yellow realized this and allowed the scientist to come to her arm with a needle and swab. "This should only hurt for a moment." He rubbed her arm with the swab and then needled her. Yellow winced but didn't look, suddenly there was a collective gasp and she turned to her arm. In the tube connected to the needle, it was filled with golden blood. "So it's true, a real alien." the general replied, "Well we have good news for you. Follow us to are base, we'll show you how your getting home." Yellow was VERY relieved. "What is this base of yours." The general answered in a serious voice "Area 51."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Area 51

Everyone piled into their cars and started off into the desert. Yellow sat in the passenger seat of Grant's car and was wondering what Area 51 was. The drove silently through the desert, at least until someone's stomach growled. Yellow was embarrassed by this and Grant only chuckled, "When this is over we'll get some food." He turned on the radio and smooth jazz started to play.

General Pilgrim sat in his staff car on the way to the base and was wondering about this alien. "She could be dangerous." the general thought, however he didn't want to create an interdimensional incident. Eventually they had to stop for gas and pulled up to the nearest fueling station. Grant stopped as well and Yellow stepped out, Grant explained how the fuel process worked and then headed inside the convenience store to use the bathroom. "So, do you know how to bring me home?" Yellow asked Pilgrim. "Yeah I think so, we just need you to recreate the blueprints of the portal. Grant told us you remembered them." He reached into his car and grabbed some blank prints and some pencils. "Get started on them in the car and when we reach the base you can show them to us and we can determine if building it is possible." Yellow smiled and took the prints and returned to the car.

Five minutes later they were back on the road heading to the base. Yellow was quickly and effectively recreating the portal frame on the blueprints, as well as trying to discover the reason it failed in the first place. "Zicron you idiot! You forgot to carry the two!" Yellow thought to herself as she neared completion. "Hey we're here." Grant said as the pulled up to a tollbooth and a large fence. Yellow gulped when she saw a sign that said **Property of the U.S government. Violators will be shot.** A man stepped up to their car and said "The general said you are allowed in but I still need to search you." Grant nodded "Alright Yellow we need to do what he says, you alright with this?" She nodded and stepped out of the car. The guarded patted her down, making her feel uncomfortable. He then did Grant and said that they were clear. The continued until they came across a giant warehouse with the number 51 painted across it. They stepped out of the car and walked over to the general as the doors opened. "Here you go." Yellow said as she handed the blueprints to Pilgrim. He thanked her and they proceeded to walk inside.

Inside were mountains of crates, each containing some strange object. Grant was remembering all the times he heard Area 51 and Hollywood's depiction of it. "You guys aren't gonna perform weird and horrific experiments on Yellow, are you?" Pilgrim laughed hard at this "Horrific experiments! Who do you think we are, the Soviets!" He finished laughing and continued "Although not all of popular culture's theories about us are wrong." He pointed to two men carrying, quite literally, the Ark of the Covenant. Meanwhile Yellow was shocked at the sheer amount of crates in the building, eventually they reached the laboratories. The doors opened and a man in a lab coat was pushing a cart with a jar of black goo. There was a label on it saying **Warning Extremely Dangerous. DO NOT OPEN!** They entered the lab and there was a group of scientists and military personnel sitting at a large table. "So you need to get back home Ms. Diamond?" one of the officers said. Yellow nodded, but suddenly recoiled when he began shouting. "How do we know if this is a trap, what if she wants to build this portal so that an army could attack us! Why should we help her, we should keep her contained if we build the portal. That way if an army does attack, we can hold her for ransom. If she really is one of these 'Gems' leaders, they wouldn't dare attacking if we threatened to kill her!" Grant seemed to get angry and started to walk up to him, at least until Pilgrim stopped him. "Captain Johnson! You will not threaten our guest like that. If you do it again, I will demote you!." The captain sat down with a scowl, Grant turned to Yellow. She had a face of pure shame, she knew that he could be right. She could easily come back with an army. But she wouldn't do that, she had made a friend, a Human friend. Grant had taken care of her, and at that moment was comforting her! She wouldn't invade, but saw the captain's point, she built up herself and decided to answer "He has a point but do not worry, I will not invade this world, I promise." The scientists and military officers nodded but still seemed nervous.

As general Pilgrim handed the scientists the blueprints, a radar officer ran into the room painting. "Jeez kid, what are you running for." Pilgrim said, the radar officer he caught his breath and talked. "Remember when we first detected that strange electrical signal in the desert." Pilgrim nodded. "Well, we have detected another one!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Blue

"You eggheads start going over these blueprints! Grant, Yellow you're coming with me!" Pilgrim also waved to two soldiers with M-16 rifles. As they ran through the warehouse, Yellow was in deep shock "It has to be another Gem! There's no way it can't be anything else!" she thought to herself. They eventually jumped into their cars and drove for the next 2 hours, heading to the location of the disturbance. Grant's knuckles were white was he gripped the steering wheel. As they got closer, Pilgrim turned to the soldiers. "Get ready for anything!" they nodded and loaded their weapons, safety's off.

Yellow shook as they closed in, it was the same place where Yellow first appeared. Finally she saw the sign **Interstate 15** , the general's car stopped suddenly and Grant stopped his. He opened the center console and pulled out his Colt 1911 and cocked it. Yellow gulped and stepped out of the car, she then saw it, there was a mount on the ground, covered with what seemed to be a blue blanket. She ran over to the mound and pulled the blanket a bit. It was a woman, with pale white skin with off-white blue hair. It was Blue Diamond, Yellow teared up and began to cry. Grant walked up to her and asked "Do you know her?" Yellow looked up and nodded "She's my sister, Blue Diamond." Pilgrim then ran up "Wait you mean another Gem!" Yellow nodded and looked down on her sister. "Why are you here Blue?" Yellow whispered.

Blue woke up to see a group of Humans looking down at her, her instincts took over and jumped up, pushing a female away from her. Two Humans in the far back pointed some strange weapons at her "Your weak Human weapons will not harm me!" A man with a smaller weapon and a short beard replied "Wanna bet, Yellow calm down your sis please. I don't wanna hurt her." Blue paused "Yellow, sister?" she looked at the female she pushed away, she was about her height, with her hair bright yellow hair in two points. "Y-Yellow!" Blue yelled she ran up to Yellow and gave her a huge hug. She than began crying and said "I thought you were gone forever! I came to find you and I didn't know what happened to you! Wait, why are you Human?" Yellow looked at her with sadness and said "Yes, I am Human, but you are too." Blue stood back and looked at herself, her hair was still in it's impossible shape, but her skin was pale white rather than blue. The Human with the small weapon gave yellow a mirror. Yellow showed Blue her face, it was a face of Humans! Her eyes were still blue, but her pupils were round, she was Human!

No one, except Yellow, knew what was going to happen next. Blue began bawling, and I mean BAWLING, rivers of tears formed and she was on her knees and was crying. As Yellow tried to comfort her Pilgrim turned to Grant, "This is getting out of hand, now there are two of them!" Grant nodded "We need to get some answers." He walked over to Blue and tried to talk to her, but all she was saying was "I wanna go home! Humans are the worst! I'm gonna die!" Finally Grant had enough "Would you shut up! You can cry all you want after you answer some questions!" Blue stopped suddenly and turned to Yellow, she nodded and looked up at Grant. "That's better, now how did you get here?"

 _Flashback_

" _Lady Diamond, Yellow Diamond had disappeared!" Zircon told Blue. After explaining what had happened, Blue went ballistic and destroyed the room she was in. She then commanded Zircon to repair the portal and turn it on right then and there, no exceptions. Zircon nodded and ran off and repaired the portal, not checking the blueprints to see if something went wrong. Eventually the portal was rebuilt, and a similar experience to what happened with Yellow occurred. Except this time Blue forced them to speed up the process against their will. Causing another explosion, and sense she was so tall she was transported._

 _End Flashback_

When she finished she began crying again but stopped again when Pilgrim spoke up. "Well good news everyone, just got off the phone with Area 51, they can build the portal. It will take a month to finish." Yellow and Blue both stood up, "A MONTH!" Pilgrim nodded and said "Well it's getting late, we all need to get some sleep, Grant can you take care of them?" He nodded and Pilgrim walked off, Grant turned to both of them and said "Well let's get home we need to show Blue they ways of the Human." Yellow grabbed Blue's hand and walked her to the car. Blue said "Oh no."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Blue Roommate

 **In honor of making it to chapter 10, I have decided to kick it up a notch on the rating. You will realize why in the next few chapters ;) ON WITH THE STORY!**

The ride home was not fun, Blue was crying about being Human and even Yellow eventually go tired of it. Finally Grant stopped the car suddenly, both Yellow and Blue lurching forward. "Alright Blue I have had it up to here with this 'Humans suck' bullshit! You're stuck that way for a while so I suggest you enjoy it, please." Blue stopped crying but grumbled something under her breath and looked out the window for the rest of the trip.

Finally they had made it home, the clock on the dashboard read "11:00 PM" Grant sighed "Alright everyone out." Blue and Yellow did as they were told and stepped into the house. Blue was impressed with the Human structure, it was quite nice. Grant walked over to the freezer and pulled out some frozen pizzas and turned on the oven. "Excuse me Human, but what are you doing with that device?" Grant looked away from her "First of all the name's Grant. Second of all I'm making dinner. By the way that cloak seems hot, you wanna take it off?" Blue thought for a moment "I suppose it is kinda hot." She proceeded to take it off. Grant turned to her "Oh and while you're at it, GAH what the hell!" Blue was completely naked, she looked up at him insolently. "Is there something wrong?" Grant was now very red "Yes! Yellow get your sister to some clothes!" Yellow who had been sitting on the couch this whole time got up and brought her sister to the bedroom. She seemed to be holding in a laugh.

A little bit later both Diamonds returned clothed and Grant let out a sigh of relief. He put the pizzas in the oven and sat on the couch and turned on his Xbox. "Do you mind if I use the TV to play some video games?" They looked at him confusion "What is a video game?" they both ask. "Well a video game is like a TV show except you interact with it. Do you guys have no entertainment back home?" They both looked at each other for a moment. "Well we do have some things like balls and plays, but no TV or videogames." Grant sighed "Well can I use it or not?" they didn't object and he started up Fallout 4. Both Diamonds became intrigued at sat down on either side of him. "What this about?" Yellow asks, "It's about a Human who wakes up after a nuclear apocalypse and having to survive out in the wasteland." They looked at him in shock "Why would anyone play this?" Blue asks "Well, it's fun also it's a reality in which you don't have to follow any rules and do what you like. In our society we have laws that don't allow things like murder and stealing. In the world of Fallout, there are no rules, you can do what you like." While Blue still didn't like it Yellow got excited when Grant's character started to shoot at some raiders. "Yes, yes! Destroy their worthless forms!" Grant was more than happy to obliged, firing his gun and killing the raiders, they exploded into bloody pulps. "Huh, who knew Human weapons could be so destructive." Blue commented

After a while dinner was ready, both Diamonds looked at the pizza. "It looks gross." Blue said, Grant sighed "Just try it." Yellow took her first bite and seemed to like it, Blue decided to try her first bite. Blue's eyes expanded significantly and attacked the pizza "SOOOOOOO GOOD!" she cried out, "Humans made this?!" Grant nodded "Forget everything I've said about Humans, their AMAZING! I just wish Pink could have seen this." Grant looked confused "Who's Pink?" Yellow looked really uncomfortable but Blue answered sadly. "She was are sister, she's dead." Grant looked shocked "How did she die?" Now both Diamonds looked REALLY uncomfortable "Alright I won't ask, I'm sorry for your loss." Blue smiled and rushed to him with a hug, he was surprised but took it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Blue's Body

After dinner Grant directed Blue to take a "shower". She didn't know what that was, but Yellow handed her the sticky note from earlier and sent her into the bathroom. She took off her clothes to reveal a strange sight in the mirror.

She had two very large lumps on her chest with two smaller lumps on the ends. They were very soft and squishy, messing with them made Blue feel good. Her stomach area was mostly flat and there were some strange holes between her legs. She would ask about them later, she got into the shower and began to soap up. Water running down her tall and curvy body. As she began to rub soap all around her body, she began to feel really good, especially between her legs for some reason. She decided to continue, it kept getting better and better. She then let out a moan, much to her embarrassment, but she continued regardless. Finally just when she thought it couldn't feel any better, a massive wave of pleasure came over her and she moaned loudly. But when she looked down she screamed, coming out of one of her holes was some strange light blue substance. It was all over her legs and was on the ground. Both Yellow and Grant came in response to the scream. "Are you alright?" Grant asked, Blue shook her head "No! Some weird goop came out of a hole between my legs. Both of the caught a glimpse of the light blue goo as it washed down the drain. Grant turned very red and explained, "You had an orgasim, a strange one at that It happens to Humans when they are experiencing intense pleasure. Usually during sex." They both looked at him "Do you mean when Humans reproduce?" Grant now looked VERY embarrassed but answered. "Yes, but sex can also be done without creating a baby. Most sex is like that actually." Yellow pondered this for a moment "So when Humans have sex, they experience intense pleasure? In that case, can you show us?" Grant looked EXTREMELY embarrassed and just palmed himself in the face and walked away. Blue got out of the shower and was wearing a towel. Both looked his way "What, what did I say?" Yellow asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Books, Clothes and Plans

Since there was only one bed, the Diamonds had to double up for the night, they seemed to sleep peacefully. When they woke up the next morning the sun was out, they climbed out of bed and entered the kitchen. Grant was sitting at at the table drinking a cup of coffee, reading the morning paper. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Yellow asked "No, today is Saturday, factory is closed on weekends. Today we're gonna go clothes shopping." The Diamonds looked at each other, "Why do we need more clothes?" Blue asked. Grant laughed "Well, I would like to keep my guests clothed." He served them breakfast and then sat on the couch the TV. Yellow walked in front of him "Well what are we supposed to do?" Grant looked at her "Well, you could read a book. You can look into the history of this Earth." Yellow looked annoyed but took his advice, Blue did the same. They walked over to the bookshelf and looked through the books, trying to find a good book. Yellow was smiling as she selected her book _The Art of War_ , "How much could Humans possibly know about war." Meanwhile Blue selected _The Hobbit,_ "This sounds like a nice story, an adventure!" They both sat down at the table, reading their books.

After a lunch of sandwiches they got into the car and drove down to the clothing store. "Alright ladies, I'll pay for everything. You each need 10 shirts, 8 shorts, 2 pairs of pants, 8 pairs of socks, as well as 10 pairs of underwear. We also need some swimwear and shoes." They looked perplexed at this, "Ugggggggg, I'll help you guys out alright." After 30 minutes they had gotten almost everything on the list, the only things on the list left was underwear and swimwear. "You guys try on some swimwear and I'll get the underwear." They nodded and walked off as Grant looked through the women's section, much to his embarrassment. For Yellow he decided to pick out multiple pairs of yellow panties and bras, all opaque of course. Blue was the same except in blue, but Grant felt even more embarrassed as he was picking out D-cup bras for her. Finally he was done, he almost ran out of there in relief. He went to the changing rooms and waited, after a while they called for him. He walked in and immediately regretted it, "What do you think?" they said in unision. They were wearing matching blue and yellow bikinis, Blue's bra noticeably larger. They were smoking hot, with their beautiful faces and amazing bodies. "Y, y, y, y, y, you, you, you." was all Grant could mutter, the Diamonds looked at each other nervously. "Do you think we broke him?" Blue whispered to Yellow, Yellow shook her head. "Hey are you ok?" she asked, Grant seemed to snap out of his trance, "Yep never better, just change and meet me outside!" he said quickly as he speed walked out of there. They looked at each other and giggled at his reaction, "We gotta find out why he's acting like this." Blue said, Yellow nodded in agreement as they changed.

They walked out of the store with their swag and went home, when they arrived Grant demanded that they put away their clothes themselves which they did. When they were finished Yellow asked Grant "Hey is there anyway we can acquire a lot of information in a easy and fast way?" Grant looked at her funny "You phrased they in a very weird way. But I know what you mean, yeah you can use my laptop, just don't mess with any of my stuff ok." They nodded in agreement and went into his office and searched in Google " _Why do women make men nervous and red?_ " The results shocked them, but they soon understood why. Suddenly a plan went up in their heads, a plan to pay back Grant for his kindness to them when no one else would. They needed to time just right however so it would take time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Easter

 **Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all enjoy it and have a pleasant week ahead of you! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sunday morning was uneventful, breakfast, reading and Grant getting frustrated at company work. But that afternoon, someone called Grant on his cell phone. "Hello? Oh hi mom! Wait what, Easter? What time? 6 o'clock, alright I'll be there in a few hours. I'll see you soon, love you, by!" He turned to the sisters, who were watching TV. "Hey you guys, pack your swim-suits, in four hours we are going to my mother's house for Easter dinner." They both turned to him, "What's Easter?" Grant rubbed his head "It's about this guy named Jesus, he was supposedly the son of God. Regardless he was famous for his words of wisdom and great kindness. But the government at the time, the Roman Empire, didn't like that so they decided to crucify him." They looked intrigued at this, "What does crucify mean?" Grant answered "Crucifixion is a type of execution, Jesus's arms and legs were nailed to a wooden cross and left to die in the desert. He died the next day, but on the 3rd day after he died, he supposedly came back to life. Easter honors his resurrection." They mouthed the word "oh" and decided to research this "Jesus" before they left.

They were driving to the house around 5:30 and on the way Grant told the Diamonds the ins and outs of his family so that they could be kept up to date. Finally they made it to the house, it was quite large and white with a large backyard. There were a bunch of cars parked out front, music was playing from the house. Grant turned to the sisters, they seemed nervous "Hey it's ok, it will be fun. Just don't talk about your 'Gem' stuff ok." they nodded and smiled. They walked up to the door and knocked, a loud and perky older woman answered the door. "GRANT! Oh it's sooo good to see you! How's it been! Come in come in! Wait who are they?" Grant grimaced "Hi mom, I've been doing great, and they are my friends." They walked inside and Grant's mom pulled him aside, "They are very pretty! Are you sure they're just friends" She jokingly asked, "MOM!" he said. She smiled and said "Well I'll introduce myself to them, you enjoy yourself. Go say hi to your nephews." Grant nodded and walked off, his mom turned to the Diamonds. "Well hello sweeties, what are your names?" The Diamonds took turns introducing themselves "I'm Yellow." Yellow said "And I'm Blue." Blue said. She looked intrigued "Like the colors?" they nodded and she continued "Well my name is Marge, welcome to my home. Please enjoy yourselves, eat and have fun!" They smiled and walked over to Grant who was talking to a small Human. "Hey buddy! How's it going, it's been forever, how old are you now?!" The smaller Human held up his hand "I'm five whole years old!" Grant smiled and ruffled his hair, the boy turned and looked at the Diamonds who were standing behind him. "Hey uncle, are those your girlfriends!" Grant turned behind him to see the Diamonds "No! God no, they are just my friends. Now go run off, or I'll get yeah!" The boy screamed a little in a nice way and ran off. Grant looked at them, "Sorry about that guys, Johnny's only five. Just go on and change into your swimsuits, my mom has a great pool." He walked off but didn't notice that Blue looked a little hurt.

Grant walked outside and looked around, the giant pool was filled with family and close friends. "Hey Grant, how's it going?" he turned to the BBQ and saw his brother. "Hey Thomas, I'm doing good I just said hi to Johnny." Thomas smiled and said "Yeah he told me about your new 'friends', anyways grab a beer and let's catch up!" For the next five minutes the two men talked, from politics to what they did the weekends before. Thomas was about to finish a story about his golf game from the day before when he stopped suddenly. Grant looked confused before he turned and his mouth dropped. Yellow and Blue came out in their bikinis, exposing their beautiful bodies. Finally Thomas spoke "These 'Friends', are they available?"

The Diamonds were excited for this party, they introduced themselves to everyone before they went outside in their bikinis. They noticed Grant was talking to another Human. "Hello Grant, who is this?" Grant seemed stunned but snapped out of it. "This is my brother Thomas." They introduced themselves, then Blue spoke. "Hey Grant, you wanna go swimming with us?" He nodded and got up and took off his shirt, what the Diamonds saw filled them with a great, and strange, feeling. He was well toned, not super muscular but his biceps and pecs were noticeable. The sisters were in awe at this, that their friend was so, what was the Human slang, hot? "Well, are you coming?" he asked, "J, just give us a minute." Blue said, he shrugged and dived in. "Did you feel that, that feeling of good of, lust?" Blue asked Yellow who slowly nodded. "Do you know what that means! That means we, like him, in the romantic way." Blue said which made Yellow turn to her as if she lost her mind. "No, impossible! We may be friends with him but we can't love him! Not like that!" Blue looked at her and said "Search your feelings, you know as well as I that you felt it! Oh what do we do!?" "It's alright Blue, we can worry about this later! For now, let's just have fun!" For the next few hours they did have fun. But after a while the water was making their skin wrinkly, much to the surprise of the sisters, so the got out and dried off. Just when they were getting their clothes on Marge came outside "DINNER'S READY!" so they came inside.

When the Diamonds came inside they were in awe at the massive feast which was before them. A giant ham sat in the middle with veggies, bread rolls and other items surrounded it. Marge stepped out of the kitchen "Alright everyone sit down but don't start just yet alright!" The sisters nodded and sat down, one on each side of Grant. After a while the rest of the Adults sat down at the dining table while the kids sat down at the kitchen table. Marge sat down and spoke "Before we begin may we give thanks" She closed her eyes and joined her hands together, the rest of the family did so and the Diamonds decided to mimic their actions " _Dear are lord in heaven, we give thanks for this great meal that honors your son's sacrifice. We pray for the wellbeing of everyone at this table as well as the people around the world, who can't afford to have something like this. We pray for a brighter future, amen."_ They all opened their eyes and began to eat, Grant cut the sisters some ham as they filled their plates with veggies and bread rolls. They felt accepted at this table, they were starting to feel glad, that they were Human.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Sole Empress

While Yellow and Blue Diamonds were discovering new things about Humans every day, across the dimensional plane it was chaos for the Gempire. Suddenly TWO Diamonds had up and disappeared, their courts were in shambles without their guidance and Homeworld was now very weak without them. Don't even get me started with their Pearls however, since their Diamonds were the only ones who could order them around, the other Gems let them be. They spent most of their days sitting in their Diamonds respective throne rooms crying, well Blue Pearl at least. Meanwhile Yellow Pearl acted like **Hachikō (He was the dog in Japan who waited for his master for nine years to return)** standing by her Diamond's throne waiting for her to return.

Meanwhile, no one was more affected by this than White Diamond, with her being the last Diamond on Homeworld, she found herself being swamped with all administrative and political duties. She missed her sisters terribly and had ordered Zircon to find out what the problem was with the portal. That morning was not good for her, mountains of paperwork and forms were piled on her desk. She was going through them and an expedient pace, and contrary to popular belief, White Diamond was desperately tired. Suddenly the door opened and in came Zircon, White looked up "What news do you bring?" Zircon looked nervous but spoke "We figured out the problem to the portal, however we have another problem. White looked like she was about to throw a fit, "What problem!" Zircon looked scared but continued "The power source for the portal, a Shooting Star, well it was destroyed in the last accident." White's pen snapped in two "Well get another one!" "I'm sorry Lady Diamond but we don't have any more, they're so rare. However we were able to detect another one, on Earth."

"Then if you excuse me, I am going to Earth then." White said as she stood up and began to walk away. Zircon franticly ran after her "But mam, you shouldn't go! Let me or some other Gem go, besides you have so much work to do." White looked down at her angrily "If I have to spend another clodding minute doing administrative work I will SHATTER someone! I'm going to Earth and that's final!" Zircon squeaked and ran away, White walked to the hanger bay not knowing that she was going to receive an unpleasant surprise when she got to Earth.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Home Alone

Back on Earth the Diamonds were waking up from a long slumber and got dressed, they wondered what was going to happen today. They were caught off guard when Grant wasn't in the kitchen like he usually was, all that was there was a paper note. _I left for work, don't worry I haven't left you. There are snacks in the fridge, I'll be home by 5. :)_

At first it was fine, they read their books and enjoyed themselves. But after a while it started to become boring. So they decided to explore around the house, but that got boring quickly. At least until they discovered the attic, "Hey what's that?" Blue said as she pointed to a trap door on the roof. Yellow grabbed a chair and pulled the hatch down, revealing a ladder. They climbed up and discovered a strange sight. There was a bunch of junk on one side of the room, it didn't seem to be touched for it was very dusty. Meanwhile on the other side was a table with some racks on the walls. The racks had some strange models, made of small plastic pieces. They were quite interesting however. Blue went to touch but Yellow slapped her hand away and pointed to a sign on the wall. **Please don't touch!** They decided to return downstairs, however they didn't realize that some of the small plastic pieces were on the ground. Yellow stepped on one and stopped, Blue turned and saw a face of pain on Yellow. For Yellow, she had NEVER felt this much pain in all her long life. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Yellow yelled out, Blue jumped back "Are you ok!?" Yellow looked up to her "no." she said as she limped over to the ladder and down the stairs.

After that disaster, they decided to finish their books and just relax. Soon however it was lunch time, they checked the fridge and found some samwiches. They ate and cleaned up. Blue looked at the clock, it was 2:21. "Ugggggh. I'm sooooo bored!" Blue whined and she slumped down the couch, Yellow could agree as she got up. She went into Grant's office and got on the computer and decided to look around. She saw a game called **Hearts of Iron 4** she was intrigued and clicked on it. It started up and the loading screen appeared. As it loaded it showed quotes from people she didn't know, Winston Churchill? Joseph Stalin? Eventually the game finished loading and she began to play it. She found that it was quite enjoyable for someone like her, conquering other lands and such. Meanwhile Blue was sitting on the couch just staring into space, fantasizing about home, Pink and Grant. She decided to reward him that night, for him, and herself.

Around 5:00 they heard a car pull up to the driveway, Yellow shut off the game she was winning and sat next to Blue. Blue shook in excitement and quickly whispered her plan to Yellow. "Really! Tonight! All right but if something bad happens it's your fault." The door opened and Grant stepped in, "Hey you guys, sorry I left suddenly, I hope everything went ok." They nodded but Blue sighed "But it was boring! Next time can we come to?" He sighed "Well alright. I'm just glad you guys are ok, I'll start making dinner soon."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Blue Love

 **This is my first lemon! So I hope you "enjoy" yourselves ;). ON WITH THE STORY!**

After a great dinner, some TV and Ice Cream, it was time for bed. While Blue and Yellow prepared themselves Grant was taking a shower none the wiser. When he was done he got dressed in the clothes he placed in the bathroom and called out "Good night!" to them. However Blue called back "Wait Grant I need your help for something!" He turned around and walked back into the bedroom, Blue was already tucked in. "Yeah what do you need help with?" Blue lifted the blankets exposing her naked body, which Grant jumped back in surprise. "Help me, help you."

Grant began to slowly step back when the door closed behind him. Yellow also grabbed a chair and blocked to door off, leaving Blue with Grant. "Did you think we would just let you leave? We are doing this for YOU! Without your kindness and help we would have probably died in that desert. This is just your reward." Blue spoke as she seductively stood up to him, "Clothes off!" she growled as she pulled Grant onto the bed. Blue then jumped on him, making out with him compassionately. He tried to fight it but eventually gave in and wrapped his arms around her. Grant didn't admit it outloud but Blue was perfect, she was perfectly curvy with a large ass and perfect tits. With her large thighs and beautiful eyes, Grant had no trouble making out with her. However Grant was still nervous with going all out with her, but Blue put his worries to rest by leaning up and grabbing his hands and guiding them to her large breasts. "Squeeze them, they hurt." she said in a begging tone, Grant replied with doing just that. With every squeeze and pull she moaned louder and louder. Meanwhile Yellow was listening in on it, it sounded fun but she had made up her mind. She WOULD not make love with a Human, the fact that she was friends with one was shocking enough. Inside they were making out again, Grant gripping her big Butt while Blue was forcing her tongue in and out of his mouth. They moaned together and stopped for a moment, "Do you know the 69 position" Blue shook her head, "Allow me to show you" he smirked before the next stage of their love making began. He showed her the position and she followed his league, while she sucked his hard 6-inch member, she lightly licked her pristine pussy. Her reaction we nothing but pleasure, her moans making him go faster. He stopped and got up, Blue looked at him with a face of anger "What are you doing!" she said in a low growl. He smirked "The main event." He leaned up on the bed and grabbed a condom from the bedside desk. "What is that?" she asked, he explained as he put it on. She smiled seductively and pulled it off, surprising him. "Don't worry my sexy Human, I don't mind getting pregnant!" His eyes widened before shrugging "If that's alright with you my slutty Diamond!" He grabbed her by the hips and placed her over his hard cock. He slid her down it slowly, her eyes widening in pleasure as she took it all. "I want MORE!" she screamed as she began to bounce up and down, slowly at first, but quickly became rapid. She was screaming in pleasure as she forcefully grabbed his hands, forcing them once again onto her massive melons. This continued for 10 minutes before Grant yelled "I'M CUMMING!" he released into her as he cried out in pleasure, his release caused her to cum as well. Their juices mixed as she got off and turned off the light next to the bed. Lying next to him she whispered into his ear, "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Crystal Gems

 **To get some confusions out of the way: The dimension in which Yellow and Blue Diamond came from is different from the canonical show. In which the corruption "bomb" was a dud and didn't go off. This was intentional of me, you'll see why in a MUCH later date. ON WITH THE STORY!**

While Humans and Gems were falling in love, White Diamond was closing in on Earth. Finally she saw the Blue and Green marble "I'll just be in and out, if anyone tries to stop me, I'll just destroy them!" Unfortunately for her there was an army that would try to stop him. At that moment a Gem with large pink hair was walking through a small Human settlement, she was surprised on how far Humans had gotten in 5,000 years. Most of the Crystal Gems agreed, the remaining ones anyways. After the final battle, the Crystal Gems mostly went their separate ways while the Homeworld Gems, realizing that their Diamonds abandoned them, would make peace with the Crystals. Homeworld hadn't been seen in 5,000 years. That was about to change.

Rose turned to the sunset and saw something that shook her to the bone, a ship shaped like a Human finger landed on the Beach. She called for Garnet and Pearl, the only Crystal Gems to stay with her and they prepared for battle. White Diamond stepped out of the ship and faced the remaining Crystal Gems. "Rose Quartz, you survived." White spoke with a chilling tone, Rose quipped back "Surprised?" White smirked evilly "No, but I sadly cannot stay. I am not here for you, but a shooting star." Rose looked perplexed at this "Why?" "That is none of your concern, just know that if you give it to me I will make sure Earth is never bothered again." Pearl then shouted "Why should we believe you!" White turned to her "That's no way to speak to your former Diamond, but no matter. I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I brought this." She pulled a Gem out of her Gem and showed it to them. "This was your friend Bismuth wasn't it, to show that I don't want any trouble…" she dropped the Gem onto the sand and lightly kicked it Roses way. Rose picked it up and turned to Garnet, who gave a nod. Rose turned to White but spoke to Garnet "Garnet please grab the shooting star from the Temple." White smiled as Garnet ran off, Bismuth's Gem glowed and she reformed and was in shock. Rose was there, along with Pearl and WHITE DIAMOND! Bismuth was about to charge her before Rose grabbed her. "Bismuth it's ok! We made, a deal of sorts." As she explained to her Pearl ran up and gave her a big hug. "OH Bismuth! I thought we lost you at the Battle of the Ziggurat!" Bismuth turned to her "Oh if Homeworld wanted to shatter me, they would need a lot more soldiers!"

As the Crystal Gems caught up, Garnet came out holding the precious shooting star in her gauntlets. She slowly made her way over to the white giant and placed it in her palm. It burned but she quickly placed it in a containment box, "Well Crystal Gems, as much as I would love to 'catch up' I have something more important to deal with." With that she turned around, made her way onto the ship, and left. "I hope she gets caught in an asteroid field." Bismuth muttered as she walked back with the Crystal Gems to the Temple.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Human History

Grant called in "sick" on Tuesday and decided to spend the day with the Diamonds. At that point he and Blue were in love, something that grossed out Yellow but she didn't object. They were sitting on the couch watching TV when something interesting caught the sisters eyes. "The spacecraft Cassini will be making a passing between Saturn and it's rings for a final reading of the planet's gravity before burning up in the atmosphere." The Newscaster reported, this caught the sisters off guard. "Humans are in space!" Yellow yelled out as the man concluded. Grant turned to her "Yep! The first man in space was Yuri Gagarin in 1961. We even went to the moon in 1969, we may not be as advanced as you, but I call those great achievements!" It seemed at that point that Humans were proving Gems wrong everyday, the sisters wanted to know more about Human achievements. "Can you tell us about Human history, I think we ought to know since we are now Human." Yellow asked to which Blue nodded along to. He sighed "Alright, what do you wanna know?" "We wanna know everything! If you do this for us, we could have another 'fun' evening." Blue seductively said. Grant rolled his eyes, "Alright let's begin around, 4,000 years ago…"

As it turns out, a lot of Human history is boring, there was quickly an interjection about this. "Alright stop! How about instead of Human history, you tell us your history. We have been living with you but we don't know a lot about you, tell us your history." Yellow begged and Blue nodded. Grant tensed up at this but sighed "Alright, but I want to stress that it isn't all good ok." They looked confused at this but nodded, with that Grant went up into the attic. A few minutes passed and the sister's thought he had bailed on them, but he returned with a large cardboard box. "If was have to talk about me, we ought to start with my grandfather." He opened the box and started to pull some stuff out and began his tale.

"My grandfather was Hans Baxter, he was born in Dresden, Germany in 1925. He is what started our family's tradition of a hard work ethic. At that time life in Germany was VERY tough, his family often didn't eat because his father couldn't find work. But when he was 9 a very terrible man came into power in his country, his name was Adolf Hitler. My grandfather didn't like him a lot because of his hatred of the Jewish people, Hans had a lot of Jewish friends. But as time went on, life in Germany became better, his father found work due to the opening of military factories. His mother didn't have to look at Hans's sad, hungry eyes anymore, life was better. Until the War came, Hitler thought that he and his 'master race' we're better than everyone else, so he tried to conquer Europe."

Grant pulled out a grey uniform with some metals attached to it.

"He was drafted in 1943 and sent to Northern Italy to fight the Americans and British. He didn't believe in Hitler, but he did believe in Germany. For two years he fought, but in early May of 1945 his platoon received word that Hitler killed himself rather than surrender to the Soviets. He decided to put down his weapon, and surrendered."

Grant then pulled out a large weapon, it was a rifle with a long and slightly curved magazine.

"This was his weapon, a Sturmgewehr 44, the world's first assault rifle. After the war he returned to a country he no longer recognized, cause all it was now was a burnt out hole. He returned to Dresden to find that his family had been killed in the Valentine's Day bombing earlier that year. But this tragedy turned him into something far greater than before. This showed him that you must cherish what you have now, so even if you lose it, you won't lose yourself."

The Diamonds were horrified at this, this one Human had a life that was far worse than most Gems. Grant then pulled out another uniform, this time it was a mix of green and grey.

"After the war he became an officer in the East German military. During the early years East Germany rebuilt, and he did more than his fair share in the rebuilding efforts. In 1951 he dated and married Clara Smithsin, and in 1953 my father, Felix Baxter was born."

He started to put his grandfather's things away, but the sisters stopped him. "Thank you, we didn't realize that this happened to your family. But, can you please continue." Blue asked. Grant weakly smiled and nodded, he stopped putting his grandfather's stuff away. "Is it ok if I take a look at this?" Yellow asked, pointing at the Sturmgewehr. Grant nodded and went back up into the attic. A few minutes later Grant came down with another box and continued his history.

"Felix was born in Dresden, East Germany in 1953. Although his childhood was never as bad as his father's, he had inherited his work ethic and the advice that nothing is ever permanent. He grew up in a place that was better than the Fascist Nazi Germany, but Communist East Germany wasn't much of an improvement. However life was good, until 1961. His father came home and ordered the family to pack their bags, they were leaving. The reason was that of the Berlin Wall, along with the coming up of the wall around West Berlin, there was also a witch hunt in the military looking for supposed 'Capitalist Sympathisers' and Hans had learned from a friend that he was on their list. So in the dead of night on August 17th, 1961 my father fled to West Germany. It was a dreadful week for him, running from the government and such. Finally they made it to the border and after a long questioning by the West German military, they were allowed to stay. But they didn't, Hans quickly bought one-way tickets to America and left the country."

The sisters were even more shocked, they had seen Johnny at the Easter party. He was pretty small and weak, the fact that a child not that much bigger than that was running for his life was nothing more than astonishing to them.

"Hans had moved the family to Las Vegas, USA. But Felix's life was not about to get better, his father had trouble finding work because of his connection to East Germany. Felix was bullied and often called 'Filthy Commie!' at school, and over the years things just got worse, at least until 1971. Felix decided to volunteer for the U.S marine corps he wanted to prove to everyone that he was a respectable American citizen."

Grant pulled out a dark green uniform with a helmet, on the helmet read the inscription in German **Geboren um zu töten!** Grant translated it into **Born to kill!**

"He was shipped off to Danang, South Vietnam in the fall of 1971. He fought valiantly over the next two years, but in 1973 America finally pulled out of the war. He spent the rest of his stint in the marines in Japan, where he learned Japanese. Finally he returned in 1975, his actions in Vietnam brought respect and honor back to the family. But as a result of the years of no work, there was no money to send Felix to college. So after his service he went out on his own, trying to find a job in the State of Nevada. Finally he did, the old brick factory that's now my Sandy Sarsaparilla plant. From 1977 to 2012 he worked in that factory, 8 hours a day, 5 days a week he worked. For the next 8 years he worked undisturbed, at least until he met my mom, Marge Stirling. They married in 1985 and in 1987 I, Grant Hans Baxter, was born!"

Grant then pulled out a small booklet with two symbols, one was an eagle with a shield with stars on it, the other was a hammer and compass tool with a wreath surrounding them.

"Whats strange about me though, is the fact that I am still technically a duel citizen of East Germany and America! My grandfather never technically revoked the family's citizenship of East Germany. But that country no longer exists so it's a bit strange! But I'm getting off topic, my brother, Thomas, was born in 1990. I with him I worked hard in my earlier years in school, neither my father or grandfather went to college and I really wanted to. I worked my ass off in school and as soon I was old enough I got a job, I remember it now! Lunch Boy at my dad's work, but due to that experience I learned to cook. From my father I also learned German and Japanese, from my mother I learned how to do many of the in-house functions, such as mowing the lawn, dusting and baking, doing laundry and also doing taxes! But not everything was all fine and dandy, we weren't that rich but we managed. Then my grandfather Hans, died in 2002 at age 77, I was 15 at the time. I worked hard in high school as well, I graduated in 2005 with full honors I got into UCLA that year and in 2008 I graduated from there. For four years afterwards I worked with my dad at the factory on weekday while on the weekends I was trying to come up with a new idea for soft drinks. Five years ago we had gotten enough money to buy the place for dirt cheap, I guess we were some of the few people who benefited from the recession. Me and my father created Sandy Sarsaparilla and ever sence then I have lived here. When my father died two years ago, he gave me his Vietnam gear in his will."

Grant stopped and looked up at the two shocked faces of the Diamonds, they were so surprised at his story that they had no words. Blue stood and gave him a long kiss on the lips, "You earned it." was all Blue said. Yellow stood up and walked over to Grant and just gave him an awkward hug. Yellow had misunderstood Humans from the beginning, Rose Quartz was right, they truly were unique creature, no not creatures, people.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: First Contact

White had returned to Homeworld and had the shooting star hooked up to the portal. "We need to make sure, Zircon you will go through to make sure it's safe." White commanded, at which Zircon began to object but knew that she couldn't. The portal was powered up and was actually working! White smiled and was shaking in excitement, she was going to save her sisters! Homeworld will be strong once again!

Ever since Blue came to their world, General Pilgrim had set up a perimeter around the area where the "Gems" seem to appear. He was there at the time when he heard a loud BOOM! He nearly jumped out of his seat and he ran out of his tent to discover something shocking. There was a, hole? It was a fairly large hole just, there. It appeared to show a image of a lab of some sort. Suddenly though a woman came out of it, she was 6 feet tall and was blue. She had what appeared to be a gemstone where her right eye would be, she also had a very nervous look on her face. However it quickly disappeared when she saw what she was facing.

Zircon had just came through the portal and was greeted by some strange beings, they were wearing tan/green clothing and helmets. They were holding weird weapons and they surrounded her. Suddenly she realized what they were, they were Humans! She had first felt nervous when she saw them, but now that she knew what they were she smiled and laughed! Then she became serious, "Alright enough fun, I have a mission to do so I suggest you get out of my way you filthy apes!" When she said this the Human's faces seemed to show anger, then another Human came to her and said "Why are you telling US what to do, you ought to realize that you are surrounded." Zircon rolled her eyes and said "Fine, I suppose I have time to kill you!" She quickly reached for her Gem and pulled out a knife and threw it. The Human tried to dodge it, however it embedded itself into its shoulder. It yelped and said "Son of a bitch!" just as Zircon began to pull out another knife she heard dozens of loud BANGS! Her eyes grew in shock as she felt multiple, things, pearce her form. She looked down and saw many holes in her form, she then felt her Gem. There was a hole with a piece of metal imbedded square in the middle. Zircon coughed and fell to her knees, her form gave out and she poofed. Her Gem fell to the ground and shattered!

While all of this was happening, the crew in the lab was watching. There was a collective gasp and one Gem quickly shut down the portal frame after Zircon was killed. They quickly looked to White Diamond who was also in shock, the Humans of this dimension were able to kill one of their own! She now needed to plan for an attack so they could rescue Blue and Yellow!

Pilgrim was getting bandaged up as the scientists were looking over Zircons shattered Gem. Pilgrim looked over to a staffer "Get Grant Baxter on the phone NOW!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The March Of War

It had been 2 days since Grant had told the Diamonds his story, he was currently enjoying the latest issue of the Star Wars comic line "The Wolfpack." While he was reading it, he remembered the conversation he had with them the previous day.

 _Flashback_

" _You guys don't know about Star Wars?!" Grant bellowed, the sisters shook their heads. Grant sighed "Well to be honest I wasn't expecting you to. But now I have to show you!" He ran off into his office and pulled out his laptop and brought it in. He then turned it on and pulled up his entertainment. He had pulled up his Star Wars tab featuring- all 10 movies, and both TV shows, both new Battlefront games and the first Force Unleashed game, as well as a dozen auto books. "That's a lot of Star Wars." Yellow commented, Blue nodded along. Throughout the day the three of them watched Star Wars movies. Grant however was curious that every time the Rebels won, the sisters would silently boo. He decided not to ask about it and enjoyed his day._

 _End Flashback_

So now Grant was enjoying his new comic, until his phone rang. He pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID, it was General Pilgrim "Curious, must be an update on the portal gate." Grant thought as he accepted it and put it to his ear, "Hello?" Pilgrim yelled in his ear "You need to get over here right away! I know you have weapons at your house, bring them too! Also the sisters and your laptop!" Grant jumped up and began to gather his stuff, his STG44, his Colt 1911, he told the Diamonds about the call. They all got dressed up and piled into the car and drove to Area 51. On the way there Pilgrim called them again and Grant put him on the speaker. Pilgrim explained the incident in the desert, when he got to the incident with Zircon, the sisters gasped. The Humans were able to kill a Gem! But then Yellow chuckled "Serves her right, it's her fault I'm here in the first place!" Blue nodded in agreement, soon enough they pulled up to the facility. They pulled up to the guard who merely said "You're already clear for entry, just go ahead." Grant nodded and floored it, they quickly arrived after that. Pilgrim was there, his arm in a sling and he walked up to Grant. "Here's the situation, after that incident at the portal, we think that they are gonna send more. We need your expertise and your friends to stop them." Yellow walked up "But we want to return to home!" Pilgrim nodded "We know that, but do you think they will leave us alone, we need to prepare in case of an attack." Blue grabbed onto Grant's arm, "I want to protect this place, this world. After all, my love is from here." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, Pilgrim smiled and said "Well, if these Gems are so tough, I think you need some armor." Grant interest piqued when Pilgrim said that, "Can I design my own?" Pilgrim shrugged and agreed. Grant smiled and pulled out his Star Wars "The Wolfpack." comic and ran off to the scientists and showed him Commander Wolffe's armor. The scientists were excited, but one of the military officers asked why. "Simple, I am a giant nerd!"

Meanwhile other scientists took his weapons, Grant this time, was nervous. These were family heirlooms after all, but they didn't break them, instead they upgraded them. Now the STG44 had a higher firing rate and now was equipped with explosive ammo. The Colt 1911 also had explosive ammunition. Meanwhile the sisters refused to use the Human weapons, arguing that they would not kill their own. They said that they weren't "Crystal Gems" whoever those people are. So they sat around, just watching the Humans with great interest. They would have to spend the night, which wasn't that bad, Blue and Grant had a "fun evening" that night. The next day the scientists came back and were shaking in their shoes and showed off their creation. The armor was perfect, with the right paint job, markings and shapes. It had the pockets that held a variety of weapons. Knives that explode, extra ammo and other items. He shed a single tear and put it on immediately. "It's a titanium/plastic alloy, therefore it makes it light and strong." He put his helmet on "The helmet can also play music." one of the scientists explained. Blue came up to him and goggled up and down it. Blue took off his helmet and kissed him on the lips, "It's makes you look very handsome!" Blue said. With these new weapons and armor, he was ready.

Meanwhile across the dimensional plane, a quartz battalion was being given a speech by the infamous White Diamond. They cheered as she walked out onto the stage.

"Friends, Gems and warriors, lend me your ears! I come to lead you to glorious victory! As you know, Blue and Yellow have disappeared and we have finally found them! However they have landed in a world with Humans! But we shall prevail, Humans are weak. With our power we will destroy them all and save them! Long live the Diamond Authority!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The First Wave

After 3 days as Area 51, Grant and the Diamonds were brought to the spot in the desert. They were shocked to see how many soldiers and vehicles surrounding a red cross on the desert floor. Grant was in his nerdy armor and his weapons, the Diamonds were behind him. General Pilgrim came over "We have the spot surrounded, hopefully this should be enough to deter them." He then turned to the sisters and pulled out two handguns. "I know that you don't want to hurt your own kind, but if they don't know that it's you, you need to defend yourself." They nervously accepted the weapons and looked frightened.

Meanwhile across the dimensional plane, the Quartz battalion was ready. White Diamond smiled evilly and activated the portal frame, suddenly it activated and the army charged! On the other side, they met a large force of Humans, they had all sorts of vehicles. There was one Human in front of the others, he was wearing some weird armor. He yelled to them "Go home! This land is not yours! If you leave with peace we will not attack. But if you try to fight you will be destroyed!" A second passed, two, then the Quartz soldiers laughed and attacked!

The battle was terrifying to say the least, the Diamonds were in the far back and couldn't see. But they could hear screaming, but surprisingly not only from Humans, but Gems as well. On the front lines however Grant was about to experience his first ever kill, in fact it was he who killed the first Gem there. He was nervous sure, but he had a somewhat familiar feeling in him, probably from his family's history of war. First he pulled out his STG44 and decided to fix his sights on a smaller Quartz, he aimed and pulled the trigger. He fired out a single round into the Gems arm, her arm jumped back from the force of the shot but it seemed not to affect her, then the explosive kicked in. Less than a second after the bullet punctured her arm, it exploded and red fragments flew out of her arm, like flesh. The small Quartz stopped and looked and her now horribly deformed arm with a shocked face. Grant then aimed and fired again, this time at her head. Shortly after the bullet exploded, her body gave out and with a loud POOF, disappeared. All that was left was a large red gemstone, a carnelian, he quickly ran over to it and crushed it with his boot!

Meanwhile the other soldiers weren't having as much luck. The other Quartzes were large and were able to easily rip Humans in half easily. They were also able to resist multiple shots from guns. However they had now answer to tank shells, they would blow through the quartzes with ease. Their anti-tank guns were also effective, the Gems were shot through and poofed. However when the Gems were able to reach the tanks, they were able to crush them and rip them apart. However they were few in number, while the Humans were many, the Gems were starting to worry. These were not the Humans they had last seen 5,000 years ago. While this was happening, White Diamond was shocked, these Humans were killing Quartz Gems! More so ever, they were starting to loose!

Grant was now in the fray, shooting Gems with his Colt 1911 and was now testing out his new explosive knives. He jabbed one into the neck of a burly purple one, it beeped and exploded, blowing apart her leg. She screamed in pain and fell down, he put a few Kurtz rounds into her head. At this point, he had lost any feeling of regret, these aliens were trying to take his friends, and his world. He didn't care that they were taller and stronger than him, he just wanted to stop them. Even though they were stronger, his armor seemed stronger. When a giant orange Gem with red stripes smashed into him with her strange helmet, he flew back and slowly got up "Ouch." he said, he was bruised for sure but he was fine. There was a small dent, but it was almost unnoticeable, Grant smiled in his helmet and began to fight again.

Soon however, the tanks were destroyed so the artillery began to fire up near the portal. The Gems on the other side were having to retreat aways from the portal as the blasts from the alternate Earth were passing through. White was getting nervous, her forces were falling now at a rapid pace. She was realizing that they had to retreat, these Humans were going to wipe their forces out! She then gave the solemn command "To all soldiers, retreat, we have to fight another day!" Beyond the interdimensional plane the soldiers heard this order and the Gems began to retreat back. While this was happening the Humans began to cheer and shout as they chased after them. Soon the Gems were back home and the portal was quickly shut off. White Diamond was screaming in frustration, she had lost! But this was just the beginning, next time she would take care of them, herself.

Grant and the Humans were cheering! Grant ran to the Sisters and gave them giant hugs, Blue gave him a kiss on the lips. They walked back to the battlefield and observed the carnage. There were bloody bodies and crushed gemstones all around, the carnage was unreal. He took off his helmet and gave a solemn face to the field, it was horrible. He turned to the Diamonds and saw that they were crying, he gave them a huge hug. Grant walked helped them walk back to the car, they along with many wounded soldiers, were going back to Area 51. He looked around and grabbed a black sharpie and began to mark his helmet with tallies, the Sisters looked at him with a confused look on their faces. "These marks represent my kills, the Gems I, shattered." They looked on in shocked as he marked his helm with 23 tallies. As they drove back, Grant was nervous, he knew that this wasn't the end.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: White Diamond Arrives

The next day was a busy one at Area 51, rather than killing enemies, the Diamonds were helping nurse the wounded. They found that helping their allies gave them purpose, Blue was happy to spend time with Grant who was also assisting. Grant was also focusing on the battle ahead, both he and the Sisters knew the Gems would be back. Across the dimensional plane White Diamond was preparing to go to Earth herself, this time nothing would stand in her way.

Back in the desert General Pilgrim was still there repairing the defences. Suddenly, the portal activated again! This time however, only one Gem came out, she was massive! She was easily 40 feet tall and looked down at the Humans with disgust. "So this is what defeated my Quartzes, pathetic. I ought to shatter them for their incompetence! Now tell me weaklings, where do I find my sisters, Blue and Yellow Diamonds?" The Humans looked angry and one of them yelled "Like hell we tell you! Open fire!" They began to shoot at her, regular bullets did jack shit, tank shells and artillery rounds barely caused her to flinch. But even with this, White smiled and laughed evilly. She then reached for her Gem and summoned her double handed sword. She began to attack them, she cut through their vehicles and heavy weapons. She kicked the Humans and impaled them with her giant high heels. It was invigorating fun, for her at least, seeing the blood on her boots and clothing made her giggle. After 10 minutes, she had destroyed most of them, she calmly walked over to a single Human. He seemed hurt, his leg broken, she raised her foot. "Please! Please! I'll tell you where they are just let me go!" White raised her eyebrow and the Human continued "There at Area 51! Please I told you now let me go!" White smiled evilly and crushed him with her high heel. "You fuckin coward!" she heard someone yell, she turned and saw another Human. This time he looked much older than the one she killed, he had his arm in a sling, he was holding a pistol in his other hand.

White crouched down and said "I am sorry old man, but I think you're lost." Pilgrim looked up at her angrily "I ain't lost you big, tall bitch! I might be Human, but I know that this world will destroy yeah! ADMIT IT! Sure maybe you came in and destroyed us here, but that's only after you sent your cronies first! Your Sisters are out there sure, but they have changed into something you'll never be! They have hearts, unlike you! How about you send more soldiers, therefore we don't have to see the look of humiliation on your face when you lose again! HA HA HA! You're just a big bitch! Why don't you go run away like the big bitch you are!" At that point White cut him down the middle with her sword, a look of pure anger on her face!

In the distance, a scout on a motor bike had witnessed the whole thing. "I have to get back to Area 51 and warn everyone!" he said to himself as he jumped on his bike and rode away.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Big One

 **Before I start, HOLY SHIT that SU "Wanted" promo! I haven't been this excited for something since the reveal trailer for EA Battlefront 2! Memorial Day is the 29th you guys! Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

Back at Area 51 people were deadly worried, they had lost contact with the forward command back at the portal. Grant and the Diamonds were worried sick, hoping and praying for some news. Eventually news did come, but it was awful news indeed. A military scout on a motor bike came riding in, quickly jumped off and ran to the command center. Grant and the sisters were there at the time, "Guys the forward command has been destroyed! General Pilgrim is dead! And a giant woman is coming here!" Yellow's ears perked up "Did you say giant woman?!" The scout nodded his head. "That's White Diamond, our sister, she's coming here for us!" Yellow turned to Grant "Please, just let us go to her! We can leave and hopefully convince her to leave this world alone!" Grant looked sympathetic to her cause but then Blue spoke up "Yes please! Let us go to her, and come with us Grant! I can convince her to let you come with us! We can stay together, forever." Everyone in the room looked shocked at Blue's request but before Grant could answer someone came running into the room. "Everyone! We got a problem!"

Meanwhile across the country, in a particular capital, in a particular house, sat a particular man. This man just so happened to be the President of the United States, and he was watching the news when it was interrupted. "What are they doing!" The President yelled out "If their interrupting my interview with something stupid, they're fired!" Suddenly however, the Secretary of Defence came running in. "Sir we have a problem!" but he didn't need to finish his sentence as CNN finished it for him. "We have reports out of Nevada that a 'giant woman?' has attacked and killed a military task force and is heading for Area 51! We have sent a drone to see what is going on there take a look." The screen switched to a large desert area with a highway running through it, the drone camera panned in on what appeared to be a 40 foot tall woman dressed in white and happened to have white skin and white hair speed walking down it. Anytime a car happened to pass her she would simply smack it away. "Woah that woman it UGE!" The President commented. The woman then spotted the drone and grabbed it with her giant index finger and thumb and brought it in on her face. She smiled revealing razor sharp teeth and said "Well, hello there!" She then crushed it and the screen went black. The Secretary of Defence muted the TV and turned to the President "Sir how should we proceed with this threat?" The President looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "Drop another of them MOABs on her. That oughta teach her for messing with America!" The Secretary of Defence nodded and ran off.

Despite the pleas of the base personal, Grant took the Sisters to his car. Nobody needed to die anymore, and if they could convince White to stop her destruction, it would hopefully bring peace. So they began to drive to her location, Yellow was nervous she hoped that her sister would recognize them and not attack them. Meanwhile Blue was nervous for a different reason, she wanted to return home, but she wanted her love to come with her. But if he couldn't come, then neither would she. Grant however was thinking about what Blue said, they loved each other sure. But they way Yellow described Gems when they first met was the fact that they couldn't die, at least by natural causes. So what would happen if Blue became normal again, he would die and she would still be there. She would probably grieve even more than she did for Pink Diamond. He didn't want to put her through this pain and suffering.

Meanwhile in the sky, a Boeing 707 was flying over the Nevada desert, getting closer to it's target, White Diamond. "This is Papa Dragon." the pilot said "I want this mission done quickly and effectively, I want to be home for dinner. ETA at 5 minutes over." Meanwhile in the back was a massive bomb, the Mother Of All Bombs. It was armed and ready for action. On the ground White's pace was increasing, she needed to get to this "Area 51" as fast as possible. But unbenounced to her, a weapon of mass destruction was heading her way. "ETA at 2 minutes! Open bay door over!" Papa Dragon yelled to the co-pilot who began to open it, the sound of wind came over them as the bay opened! On the ground the car was picking up speed, the needed to reach her before she could do more harm. Just as a precaution, Grant loaded his STG44 and Colt 1911, things could get ugly. But about a mile away, White stopped for a moment to rest. She hadn't needed to use so much energy in a while. Up in the air the Boeing was directly above her. "I have eyes on her!" the navigator said, Papa Dragon nodded and yelled to the co-pilot "Alright drop the load!" The co-pilot pressed a big red button and the MOAB was released from its clamps and began to fall at an incredible speed.

White was just about to begin to run again when she stopped and tried to listen. A whirring sound could be heard right above her, she turned her head up and saw a massive bomb falling toward the Earth. She didn't have time to react before it hit the ground about 20 feet from her and enveloped her in a massive explosion.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A Diamond's Choice

Grant and the Sisters were still driving when the car shook, catching them all off guard. They looked to the distance and saw a massive fire ball, it quickly died out. Grant drived faster, that must be where White Diamond was, the Diamonds seemed to think so. They both looked terrified "Was that a Human weapon?" Yellow asked. Grant nodded "I think so, hopefully she isn't dead!" The Sisters looked scared at this, but said nothing.

White woke up dazed, weak and in much pain, she slowly stood up and looked around. She was at the bottom of a massive crater, she was shocked at the weapon that destroyed the area. It was a Human weapon that hurt her and destroyed the area, she needed to keep moving however. She needed to save her sisters, and then destroy this world! As she got out of the crater, she saw a metallic vehicle driving to her. She was about to run up to it and smash it to bits, but it stopped in front of her and three people climbed out. The first person was male, he had a backpack on and was holding a rifle and had a pistol on his hip. He was wearing strange armor, behind him was two females, they were nothing of significance, save for one thing, their hair. One had bright yellow air in two points while the other had off white blue hair, her bangs in an impossible shape. There were only two beings she knew that had hair like that. "Y-Yellow!? Blue?!" White trembled as she delved on her knees and began to cry.

Yellow and Blue ran to embrace her, even though she had murdered multiple people and caused much destruction, she was still their sister. After a few minutes they broke off and white asked "Why are you Human and who is that?" she pointed to Grant and Yellow began to explain what had happened. Blue walked over to Grant and hugged him, as she did she spoke to him "It will be ok, you can come with me, I love you." Blue kissed him and suddenly they heard a loud gasp. White looked at the pair with eyes as sharp as knives. "You love that THING!" White bellowed and Blue jumped back in fear as White continued "You are a Diamond! You are above that ape! You can't be in love! I won't allow it!"

It was Blue's turn to be angry she looked up at her giant of a sister and shouted "LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! I love him, he has shown me that there is more to Humans. They have hopes, dreams, culture and love! They have short lives sure, but their lives worth living! I would rather stay Human and live a life full of love and joy rather than a cold, unforgiving Gem!" Everyone looked shocked at this, Yellow then spoke, with tears in her eyes. "Do, do not want to come back with us? With me?" Blue looked solemn and then said "If you were in my position, you would stay too." At that point White got angry again "FINE, if you will not come back then I will not allow you to go unpunished! I, I can't kill you, even though you are disobeying me, your still my sister."

White was about to reach into her gem to grab something when she felt slight pain from her gem. She looked down and saw the Human pointing his weapon at her, she smiled and continued as he futilely tried to stop her. She pulled out a strange gun and pressed some buttons. She then shot it at the ground behind the couple and a portal activated, it showed a snowy beach on the other side. White then looked at the couple and said "Fine, if you won't come back with us, then you will be banished! You will be forced into a world of pain and suffering!" She then used her hand to slap the pair into the portal! They screamed as they fell into it and White quickly turned it off trapping them there, wherever they were. As White did this, Yellow looked on tears in her eyes and whispered to herself "Please Blue, come back to us. To me."

 **To everyone who has read this story, THANK YOU! Don't worry, Blue and Grant are fine, for now! But that story is for another day, a day coming soon! Here is a roster of the amazing stories I plan to release soon!**

 **Strangers in a Strange Land. Coming June 10, 2017!**

 **Violet Legacy-A Star Wars Story. Coming soon-ish.**

 **The Wolfpack-A Star Wars Story. Coming eventually.**

 **In the meantime, minor stories and one-shots are being written and will be published in between my larger stories, so watch out for those!**

 **Anyways I hope you liked this story and I will see you soon!**

 **RevanGem**


End file.
